Power of seduction
by Mislav
Summary: While withholding herself from sex, Angela decides to concentrate on other projects in her life: such as seducing Lance Sweets. Lance/Angela lemon. Het. Oneshot. Seriously, give it a try.


**A/N: I don't owe any of the Bones characters and I am not making money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor grammar or spelling** **mistakes, English is not my native** **language. I tried to keep this grammatically correct, but you never know. This is one-shot, so don't expect second chapter.**

**Just to be clear, I am not fan of this pairing at all. I'm Angela/Hodgins and Seeley/Brennan fan. However, I was recently watching re-runs of Bones and couldn't help but feel sexual tension between Sweets and Angela during season four while Angela was withholding herself from sex. And also, I figured out this could be good way to test my writing skills, to see can I wrote story with such... uncommon romance pairing and make it hot, believable, fun and not terribly OOC. So, please, read and review, I would like to know what You think.**

**Warning: very Lance/Angela centric. Strong sexual content. Adult themes.**

Angela was lying in her bed that morning, unable to fall back asleep after she woke up hour earlier than usual. Having nothing better to do, she started thinking about all sorts of things. And her thoughts somehow drifted to Lance. Lance Sweets.

It was kinda weird... at first. She didn't have sex for over two months now, and since that was due to his suggestion, she would often talk with him about "progression" of her "plan". At first, it was kinda awkward and weird, but bareable. But, as time went by, she was becoming hornier and hornier, and soonly, when she would talk with Lance about that, it wasn't awkward or wierd, it was strangely... arousing? Attractive?She can't be surprised, though. After two months without sex, she is regulary talking about her feelings, sexual feelings and sexual desires and control upon them with man, young man who is, withoit doubt, able to fulfill those desires and who, with his knowledge of psychology, can almost read her mind, uncovering her dirtiest and wildest fantasies and secrets. Any normal woman couldn't stay in that sort of situation.

She already masturbated two times this morning, and finaly came to conclusion that it isn't enough anymore, which meant that she really, really needs to get laid However, she isn't sure will ordinary sex be enough after such long time. She'll either need to found a guy who didn't have sex for about same as long or someone who knows exactly how she feels, who understands her and process of her witholding...

Someone like Lance.

At first, she just scoffed at that idea, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. And soonly, she realized that idea isn't crazy or impossible at all. They are both young, single, good looking, he understands her current condition because they talked about that...

But no, she can't do that. There is no way they can be together, they are completely different people and...

Wait, she can't know that for sure till they actually start dating, till they get to know each other on more personal, intimate level. And even if things don't work out then, who says they need to date? It can only be one night stand, not the first or the last (at least in her case).

But, that would still be wrong, they are colleagues...

But, she was dating and having sex with Hodgins for quite a while, right?

After few more minutes, she decided to stop thinking and simply do what she is planning to do. Right now, she has nothing to loose anyway.

She crawled out of bed and opened the closet.

#

She arrived on work, wearing short black leather skirt, black women's shoes with high heels, brown nailon socks and tight red T-shirt with cleavage and red leather gloves, black leather purse hanging over her right shoulder, her curly black hair falling down her chest and backs untied, red lipstick applied on her lips. She made away to her office as quick as she could, trying not to be very noticeable. She put on lab coat and latex gloves, sat at desk in her office and get on work. She had two facial reconstructions to complete today. She could barely wait for lunch break.

During lunch break, few hours later, after she ate her lunch, she walked over the building, looking for Lance. She soonly found him siting alone on bench in hallway near his office, reading some magazine. She walked toward him.

"Hi, Lance", she smiled.

He raised his head and looked at her. By look on his face, she was sure that he was surprised, maybe even aroused by her provocative way of dressing, but he managed to keep his cool.

"Hi, Angela", he smiled and continued reading. She sat next to him and looked in his magazine.

"Munchausen syndrome, huh?", she commented. "That's really... twisted stuff."

"Yes", he said, still reading. "It's..."

She heard about it on TV short time ago, so she decided to give it a try.

"Syndrome which causes people to fake illness or make people close to them ill in order to get attention and sympathy", she said. "I know."

Surprised, maybe even impressed, he raised his head and looked at her.

"You know", he said, "that always intrigued me. Why would someone want to do such a thing? Are sympathy and attention so important to them that they are willing to lie or even risk their child's life in risk in order to get it?"

_This is your chance, girl. Don't miss it!_

"I think that might be because they weren't geting enough care and affection as children, or only in times when they would be ill..."

Somehow they ended up talking for twenty minutes. And it lasted for ten days. She would dress in sexy, revealing clothes and arrive on work, then use every chance to start a conversation with him, about something she knows he is interested in. She would often wake up hour or two earlier and google things about psychology in order to prepare herself, although she would always found a way to say something smart and participate in discussion. She actually started enjoying in those conversations, and it became regular thing for her. However, after ten days, she finaly decided to make her next move.

After work, few hours after their conversation, she walked in Royal diner, wearing short white sundress and brown sandals, and found Lance siting alone at the table, reading magazine. She sat next to him. Only after she did that, Lance noticed her and stopped reading. He glared at her.

"Hi, Lance", she smiled.

"Hi... Angela", he said. "What... uhm... what do you need?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk with you. You know. About my... withholding."

"OK... how are you doing?"

"To be honest with you, it's getting really hard. I masturbated twice this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have no idea what was I imagining while doing so. All sort of men... and women... doing all sorts of things to me. Kinky, wild, passionate... always, I would be completely naked, already horny and wet, all over the body, so aroused I can hardly bear it, in desperate need for release, my heart beating so fast and hard, and always, always it would be very rough... so I would feel everything", she finished, trying to say words "always" and "everything" in sexiest tone possible.

He coffed a little and took sip of coffee before answering.

"Well... this is normal. Everybody reacts different as situations... of this sort... progress. Some people starts adapting. And some, like you, only want sex more. That's normal."

"I'm glad to hear it", she smiled.

"I actualy have a book that might be... usefull to you . And your current way of... dressing may also be the way to relieve... sexual frustration."

"You think so?", she asked before tooking sip of coffee. Some whipped cream staid on top of her upper lip so she licked it, slowly. Sweets tried looking away, but he simply couldn't. He also couldn't stop increasing pressure in his underwear.

"But that's also... perfectly normal", he managed to say, in strangely low, almost shivering tone of voice.

She took package of sugar from the table, ripped it's top and planned to add some in her coffee, when she "accidently" dropped it in her cleavage, right in valley between her breasts.

"Ooops", she said and took it out, slowly. She put it down on the table near her coffee mug and slowly picked up pieces of sugar remained on her breasts with her fingertips, then slowly licked them. It all lasted almost ten minutes. Unable to resist the upcoming lust, Sweets was staring at her, trying to seem unnoticeable. His cock grew even bigger and harder and, when she finaly finished, pre-cum already creamed his boxers.

Then she added sugar in coffee and tooked another sip, like nothing happened. He didn't know why, but that only turned him on more.

"So... Lance", she started. "What was the longest period in which you didn't... well, you know."

"I don't think we should talk about that..."

"Really? I think it seems fair. I told you everything about my intimacy. Also, I think that could make me feel related to you more, so this... let's call ut therapy would even better, don't you think?"

"OK", he said. "It's... current time."

"Really?", she gigled.

"Yup. But I won't say you for how long!"

"That's OK", she smiled before tooking another sip of coffee. "Sometimes it's best to leave little bit of... _mistery_", she whispered softly and licked her upper lip.

"I need to go now. Thank you for your time", she smiled, stood up, and walked away, making sure to slid her hand down his backs and to rub her leg against his. Lance bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning and sighed out in relief when she left the diner.

#

She was pretty disapppointed while she was driving back home. But, again, she needs to think rationally. She couldn't seriously think that he will do her there, just like that? Maybe if she tries again tomorrow...

Suddenly, she got the idea. It sounded crazy and inmature, and it probably was, but she was so desperate that she simply didn't care. She decided to try anything before giving up, even if that only meant giving up for today.

She drove to his home and parked car near by. She walked towards front doors and ring the doorbell. Soonly, he opened the doors. He still wore his shirt and pants, but no coat and blue woolen slippers instead of shoes. She almost smiled when she saw him, since she wasn't use to see him in casual clothes at home, but she managed to stay serious.

"Hi, Sweets", she smiled.

"Hi, Angela", he said, still confused. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to borrow that book you recommended me", she said. "Can I come in?"

"Uhm... sure", he said and aloud her to come in. He closed the door behind.

"It... it is on the third shelf on the left", he said and walked in kitchen. She glared on big bookcase in his living room.

"I need to admit, I didn't imagine your house to be like this", she said.

"And how were you imagining it?", he asked.

"I don't know... more like a laboratory", she chuckled. Soonly, she found the book and put it in her purse. Soon after, he returned in living room.

"Did you found it?", he asked.

"Yes..."

Test him. You need to know is he interested.

"I need to go now...", she started.

Sweets suddenly felt he doesn't want her to go. Surprisingly, for some reason, he wanted to look at her, talk with her; he wanted her to stay.

"Do you want to... uhm... have a drink or something before you go?"

"Sure", she smiled. He returned in kitchen.

"What would you like?", he asked her.

"Do you have some wine?", she asked.

He was obviously surprised by this suggestion, but he didn't have real argument against it, so he agreed.

"Yes, I have. OK... just a minute."

They were talking about an hour about all sorts of things, openly and relaxed. Each of them had few glasses of wine. After that, she decided to make her last move.

"Lance..."

"Yes?"

"This may sound wierd, but I have some problems with pipes in my apartment... can I take a shower here... please?"

He remained silent for few seconds, like he is suspecting something, but eventualy he said:

"S-sure, you go ahead."

"Thank you", she said while standing up.-Where is the bathroom?

"You're welcome. First doors on the right."

She smiled, nodded and headed toward the bathroom. She left the doors opened, then started undressing herself, slowly. First, she tooked of her shoes and slowly pulled of her nailon socks, one by one. She grabbed bottoms of her T-shirt, slowly tooked it off and let it fall on the floor. She was moving her hips and rubbing her thighs a little, then slowly pulled down her skirt. She unbuttoned her red lance bar and threw it behind her backs. Then she slowly pulled down her matching red lance panties and rubbed her buttocks a little before coming in shower cabine. She deliberately didn't pull the shower curtain. She let the hot water running down her body and tooked soap from shelf near by. She started rubing it against her breasts at first, then slowly slid it down to her thighs and pussy. It tooked over twenty minutes, then she turned off the water, stepped out the cabine, tooked clean towel from shelf near by and used it to slowly wipe her whole body before puting it back.

_There is no chance that he didn't see me. If he doesn't try anything, he's really... one of the kind._

And he did see her, when he was returning in kitchen after putting wine bottle back. And he figured all out right away. You didn't need to be psychologist to figure it out, anyway. He was suspecting that this whole day, but now, there was no doubt in his mind. She is trying to seduce him. Now... what can he do about that?

Well, if she is trying to seduce him (and there is no doubt that is what is she trying to do right now) that means that she wants him. And it is his job to help people...

Angela shivered when she felt something gentle and warm going down her shoulders and backs. She immediately realized those are kisses. She couldn't help but smile, and, well, feel proud on herself. It wasn't easy to win this, but she did.

And now, it is time for her to give herself a reward.

She pressed her wet tushy against down part of his body and started rubbing it against his body slowly, till she felt his hard on. She gasped when she felt how big it is: seven inches in length and two in girth at least and rock-solid. After she felt it, she soonly felt heat in her pussy and urge to feel it some more, so she started rubbing her tushy against it faster and faster. He started moaning and gasping. He started touching front side of her body, careful and slow at first and more confident later, starting with her waist and thighs and then moving up to her belly and tits, sending warm shivers down her body and heating her wet skin. He stopped kissing her shoulders and backs and moved to her neck, sometimes even pressing his teeth against her skin, causing her to gasp in mixture of slight pain and excitement.

When first juices started weting her pussy, she quickly backed away and turned around, facing towards him, alouding him to see front side of her body too. She slowly moved her face close to his, feeling his warm breath on her lips, and suddenly pressed her lips against his and slipped her tongue in his mouth. He felt his heart almost skipping the beat when he felt her taste and her hot tongue wrapping around his. He decided to play along and started pushing his tongue against hers. She puted her wet right hand on his hard on, feeling it's head, and gently started squeezing it. With other hand, she slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He slid his hand through her soft and wet hair. She pressed her pussy against his right hand, and he clearly felt her juices weting through fabric on his skin.

Soonly, his shirt was completely unbuttoned, and she felt warm pre-cum passing through fabric of his pants and underwear on her finger tips. She quickly moved her lips away from his, moved her hand closer to her lips and slowly started licking his warm and sweet pre-cum from her fingertips, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. His eyes widened and stayed entirely focused on her, he was biting his lower lip while trying to control his arousal and he started moving his hips in desperate need for release, causing his soft underwear fabric to rubb against heating head of his hard manhood.

Upon finishing with her "work", she grabbed her shirt and slowly removed it off him, leting it to fall on the floor. Then she kneed next to him and pressed her warm mouth against his zipper, slowly pulling it down with his teeth, releasing his cock covered with tight, now olready slightly wet white fabric. Then she stood back up and started kissing his neck and shoulders, while he started kissing side of her neck and sliding his hand through her hair. She grabbed his belt and tooked it off him, simply leting it to fall on the floor. She just touched up part of his pants and pushed it down a little, and his pants fell down. He tooked it off his body completly, with help of his ankles.

"Bedroom", she softly whispered in his ear. He could just nod. They somehow managed to make their way towards his bedroom while still kissing. He closed the doors behind and she locked them. When they moved close to his bed, she stopped kissing and moved away, then raised her right leg and pressed it against his stomach, gently pushing him on the bed. She sat on the bed next to him and slowly removed his socks, taking opportunity to foundle his ankles, and threw them both on the floor. Then she grabbed his underwear and quickly pulled them off him, threwing them behind her back. She gasped when she saw his cock. In ecstasy, she slowly licked her upper lip, then grabbed his cock with her hand and started pulling his foreskin back and forth, feeling it's strength and warmth on her palm. That feeling was sending shivers down her hand in rest of her body down in her pussy, uncontrollably pushing juices out her body. She was pulling his foreskin gentle and slow at first, then faster and harder once her urges became so strong that she shut her eyes in ecstasy while moaning and gasping loudly, followed by hot sweat rolling down her face, neck and breasts.

"Yes, Angela... yes! Stroke my cock! It grows so big and hard when I just think of you... you're so hot... and smart... and... talkative... I want to touch you, to lick your tits and tushy, to cum inside your horny wet pussy... Oh yes! I'm close... I will come, you just continue touching my cock, I want to fuck you so much right now, you're such a tease, I want to be inside you and pull my cock in your mouth and lick you and touch you... yes, yes, yes, YEEEESSSSS!"

All that lasted about four minutes till he came. Hundreds of hot pleasant tiny vibrations hited his body, he felt big but pleasant pressure in his cock and balls and he came, ejaculating hot white cum all over the place, followed by loud scream of pleasure.

Upon hearing it, Angela opened her eyes. She saw Sweets lyng down, his eyes partialy closed and his sweaty chest moving up and down while he was trying to catch some breath, his cum all over his groin and legs, and she also noticed some on her fingers, belly and breasts.

Catching Sweets attention, first she licked cum which was already on her fingers, slowly so she could enjoy in every bith of it's wonderfull warmth and taste. Then she swiped cum off her belly and breasts with her fingers and palms and licked them clean. Sweets was staring at her, amazed, almost panting, his cock fully erected against. Then she started licking cum off his body too, starting with his legs and then moving up to his groin. This time, she wasn't taking it slow: she was licking it fast and almost agressivly. Then, she started licking cum off his warm balls, and finaly started licking it off head of his cock. When she realized there is so much cum on it already and so much pre-cum still coming it, she puted whole cock in her mouth and started wrapping her tongue around every part of it. She would suck it by quickly moving her mouth open and down, moving her tongue in same direction, while strongly holding down side of his cock to keep him pointed straight into her mouth. Her heart was beating uncontrollably when she felt large pulsating cock in her mouth after such a long time.

"Yes... yes, Angela... just like that... Oh, fuck yes! You're the best...", he could barely talk, that's how strong it felt. After barely two minutes, he cumed into her mouth. She stopped blowing him and slightly moved away, licking rest of the cum of her lips, slowly, sensualy, her eyes entirely focused on him, lust still evident in her eyes.

He felt it's his turn now. As soon as she cleaned her lips, he grabbed her waist and started licking her pussy while foundling her smooth warm thighs. He was licking it quickly, pushing his tongue in her as deep he could, sucking her sweat warm juices, which were only produced more as long as he would suck and lick it. She would moan and rub his warm hair and backs. After ten minutes of sucking, he pushed her down on the bed, and quickly entered her completely. She could only let out gasp, mixture of pleasure and relief, when she felt large hard cock pushing harder and harder into her creamed pussy, rubbing against her hard clit. He simply couldn't get enough of her; he simply kept pushing it in her while his balls were slapping against her legs.

"Mmm... I knew you're wild in the sack", she managed to say between moans and gasps.

"You are so hot", he moaned and leaned closer to her chest, feeling her breathing heavily and her heart beating so fast there was almost no pause. He started sucking on her right breast.

Very soon, she started cuming. She was so aroused she couldn't even gasp or moan. Her pussy and stomach were so hot it felt like they are on fire, her juices rolled down her stomach and then through her pussy, creaming both it and his cock. That was the best orgasm she experienced so far: she felt like her body is burning while her pussy was creaming and pulsating, she started squinting and all became blurry, except gor clear view of his strong sexy body on top of her, she felt wild pleasure in every single part of her body and she was biting her lower lip so hard it almost started bleeding, just in order to keep touch with reality, in order not to sink in what it seemed like other world, other dimension filled with carnal pleasures-despite how much she wanted to. When he felt her smoking hot pussy wrapping around his cock, her hard clit pressing it's head and her juices sliding down his cock and balls, he started sucking on her breast so hard he almost bit it. Soonly, he needed to stop doing that and let out scream of wild shameless pleasure when he came, feeling vibrations massaging every part of his strong sexy body while he let out hot cum coming out of him and creaming her pussy and thighs.

Afterwards, he felt very tired and even kinda sleepy, so he slowly pulled out her wet carnals and lay on bed next to her. Although weak, unable to keep her eyes opened and still under sweet impression of lust and relief, she managed to move closer to him and rest her head on his smooth warm chest.

After few minutes, she said:

"This... was... incredible!" She leaned closer and kissed his neck. "Thank you."

"No, thank you", he moaned.

"You're not disappointed because I... fell of the wagon?"

"Not a single bit."

They exchanged a look.

"Would this... you know... be a "one-time thing"?", he asked.

"It would be a real shame for something good like this to happen only once", she smiled.

"You know...", he said, "there is this small Italian restaurant close to my place. Tomorrow, after work... if you are free... maybe we could... I don't know... go there for a dinner or something?"

"Sounds great", she smiled before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "It's a deal."


End file.
